His Smallest Heart
by Ilana Val
Summary: What if it was Break who found Alice instead? And what if Alice was a miniature person instead? Lets fine out shall we x3?   I don't own Pandora Hearts but I sure wish I did, like everyone else XD


Break was having an off day. Scratch that, a really bad day. To start with some blonde haired brat had got to make a contract with the chain he's been wanting for ages, the Mad Hatter. What made it worse, the blonde brat was using its powers, testing it out, right in Break's face. He didn't care if it was some high noble or lower rank. You just don't do that. The only other thing to have made it worse than before, someone replaced his candy with non-sugar candy. He hated sugarless candy it just irked him to no end.

"Someone has got to be pulling the strings of bad luck on me today…And I don't like it…" Break huffed and messed with his hair above his left eye socket.

"Haha is someone having a bad day?" Break tried not to twitch at the voice. That damned blonde.

"Oh no of course not, it's a spectacular day. " Break looked over to the cabinet closest to him, and watched the boy proceed out of it. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, his attire was a sweater vest, a white undershirt and plaid shorts. The boy closed the cabinet doors and turned to Break.

"Alright I know you wanted Mad Hatter but I'm sorry I got him before you. Oh by the way, I'm Oz, Oz Vessalius" Oz smiled at Break. All Break could do was do a causal smile back and shake his hand.

"Xerxes Break" Break tilted his head to the side and let Oz's hand go. "So enjoying Mad Hatter?" He watched Oz nod

"Yeah for the most part… But I swear there's a voice in my ears and I'm not sure why…" Oz just had a small unhappy face. Break let a small grin creep onto his face, but quickly hid it before the noble noticed.

"Well I hate to cut this time short, but I have work I need to do, try to ignore that said voice for now so you won't be driven mad Oz" Break let the grin reappear and stay as he bowed to the boy and walked off down the hall. Only one he turned down into another hall, his grin vanished. He needed sugar, real candy, not that cheap knock off called sugar free candy. Break wondered his way to the kitchen, only to be intercepted by Reim. He couldn't get away from the man till later that night. Break let out a heavy sigh.

"If someone denies me my sugar once more… I swear I will not show them mercy" Break quickened his pace to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally some sugar. As Break was about to head to the counter he stopped at a noise. But, he couldn't place what could have made it. A mouse? Rat? Whatever it was, it wasn't bothering him. He stalked over to the cookie car, and began to pull it over to him, he stopped mid slide to find the lid was missing.

"Oh..? And what is this..?" Break looked around and found the lid not far from where he dragged the jar, someone must have not put it back on right, explains the noise. Break then reached his hand down and pulled out a cookie. He froze; hand in midair with cookie in hand. What had made him stop was the face there was something on the cookie he pulled out. He blinked a few times at the thing on the cookie; it had a lot of brown hair... But it didn't look like a rodent at all. He heard a small crunching sound, whatever it was, was eating his cookie.

"I don't know what you are, but you will stop eating my cookie this instant" Break went to go pull the thing off when it looked to him; it had the face of a young girl.

"Well are you a rude one, I found this first and its mien to eat, and I am not a thing!" It… It just talked to him. This small thing, which looked like a young girl, was talking and eating the cookie. He watched it climb on top of the cookie to get a better look at him. It tilted her head at him

"Now you're just staring at me, what never seen a chain before?" Break let out a laugh at that. A chain? You have to be kidding him. No chain was this size.

"Hey! What the hell do you find so funny?" It jumped up and down a few times. In fact the longer he stared at it, it seemed… Cute.

"Pft you're a chain? Then I'm the grand duke of the Vessalius family" At least something to make the day least somewhat better, be this all a dream from the lack of sugar, or Oz just playing tricks on him. The little 'chain' wore a red jacket, it had a diamond pattern to it, going from red to white, and a black shirt, and white boots to go along. Her hair was the length of her tiny boy, and it looked like two small braids in it.

"Well believe it clown! I'm a chain! " She stomped her foot onto the cookie, her face in a pouting anger, "Don't you dare let my size fool you! ... And … What's a grand duke?" Break let out a chuckle. He then poked the tiny chain's head with his fingertip. The 'chain' proceeded to attempt to bite his finger, only to get a mouthful of glove. She quickly let go and spat a few times

"That taste nasty…Whatever this is so much better…" She looked back down to the cookie she was on. Break chuckled at the 'chain' more

"Well if you a chain, which one would you be oh small mighty chain?" He grinned at her, amusement hidden in his eye.

"I'm B-Rabbit! Don't go forgetting it clown" This 'chain' is B-Rabbit? Break shook his head in a small manner not to show the 'chain'. B-Rabbit was, well a huge giant black rabbit with blood red eyes. She had none of its qualities… Nor size. He snickered again.

"Don't believe me? Then I'll prove myself to you; make a contract with me if you brave enough!" the tiny 'chain' or 'B-Rabbit' pointed to him, a grin on her small face. Break's grin got wider and wider, then he laughed, she was challenging him. His twisted mind and humor wouldn't let him back down from a fake chain saying he isn't brave. He bent down to the 'chain' slightly.

"Very well then, I'll accept this, but only if we do it my way" She looked at him confused, and watched his free hand to pull something out of his pocket. It was a small looking pendant with a gold trim, a red center piece that looked like a mirror, and a part of seal on it. It dangled from a gold chain.

"What's that?" The 'chain' tilted her head and looked at the pendant.

"This is a blood seal mirror; it's what we members of Pandora use to make contracts. Still up for this 'B-Rabbit'?" He thought for sure it was kidding earlier about forming a contract. But it would appear he is wrong. She nodded.

"I don't say things unless I don't mean it clown." She grinned at him. She jumped off the cookie and onto his arm, and then walked her way across his arm to his shoulder. Break brought the blood seal mirror closer to her. Since this was all imagination or a trick, no harm in being too careful… But it real somehow, well then Break would be safe.

"So uuuhhh... What do I do with it?" She tilted her head poking the seal. Break slightly chuckled and explained the process to the 'chain'. She seemed to listen to most of it at least. She took off her small glove on her hand and bit into her hand, drawing blood. Then she looked up to Break, a small grin on her face, "My name is Alice" and with that she held her hand over the seal, letting the blood drop

"Very well then, Alice, I agree to form a contract with you," Just then a drop of Alice's blood hit the seal, the last few things Break remembers was Alice grinning and cocked her head to the side, something forcefully pushing him back, and a giant black head with read gleaming eyes staring at him and Alice's voice, yet somehow it seemed distorted and incoherent.

"I told you so clown" and then Break blacked out.


End file.
